


Day Four: Wedding

by Moonblastbitch



Series: Dimileth Week [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Choking, Dedue to the rescue, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Time Skip, Quickies, Spanking, they are PENT UP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonblastbitch/pseuds/Moonblastbitch
Summary: Day Four of Dimileth Week.Wedding preparations are making the future Queen go mad. Luckily an old friend is able to sneak her away to see her fiancé.





	Day Four: Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> We're on day four! Get ready for some filthy smut, some precious Byleth and most importantly some very overworked Dedue. 
> 
> With all that out of the way please enjoy Day Four! This is actually probably my proudest one this month since its short, sweet, and full of smut!

Byleth had never felt so exhausted in her entire life. She felt her body dragging itself to the nearest sitting area, and soon she plopped down in a flurry of pure white. Would it really be so terrible if she rested her eyes for just a minute?

“Not so fast, Your Grace.” A voice said from somewhere in the room. She groaned to herself. Again with this.

“No complaining, we have the rest of the fitting to do, then you must pose for the royal portrait, once with the King and once for a single. Then we need to make arrangements for the family doctor to inspect you…” 

The organizer rattled on as Byleth attempted to rouse herself into a standing position. Blearily she glared at the large grandfather clock that adorned the sitting room they’d set up shop in. It was only 3:00pm but it felt like midnight. These activities surely couldn't take much longer could they?

“Your Grace please, we still have much to do. Now as I was saying the fitting is almost complete but I need you to return to position.” He ordered. Reluctantly Byleth moved to stand back on the platform. Just as she had been for five hours.

It turns out the physicality it takes to be a mercenary was very different than what it takes to be a queen. Lots of standing around waiting for others while people pushed you from point to point. They’d been at this since the crack of dawn, where she’d been rudely woken up from a pleasant dream about her soon-to-be husband. Her legs ached, her mind felt like goo from lack of stimulation and she just wanted to curl back into bed.

Dimitri had assured her all this pomp and circumstance was reserved for the wedding, but afterwards she would be allowed to go through the castle however she chose. Byleth couldn't help but admire his optimism. Ever since she arrived from the Monastery it had been nothing but chaos.

Many of the castle staff had decided Byleth was not quite ready to be presented to the citizens of Faerghus yet. As a result every afternoon was filled with lessons on how to properly cross your legs, or how best to eat a fish dinner. Things she couldn't help but be confused about. She’d been crossing her legs with no issues her entire life and she could eat an entire salmon in three minutes flat. What was there to learn?

Not only that but she and Dimitri had been separated the whole time she’d been moving in. The staff was scandalized at Byleth for retiring to his room for the first night and not her own quarters. Since then they’d been keeping them apart as long as possible. Sylvain reasoned it as ‘a very primitive form of birth control.’

It was annoying. But she bore it. In a week she and Dimitri would be married and no one would be able to keep making these unreasonable demands upon them. Dedue had mentioned to her privately that many of the lords were upset about the king marrying a commoner. Never mind that she was a war hero and the Archbishop of the church of Seiros. She was born low and there she would remain in their eyes.

They had more than enough support from the rest of Faerghus to go forward with the marriage, but not enough freedom to run off and wed in the monastery like she wanted. No, even though they were the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, it was expected that the wedding be held in the castle with all the trimmings. Which meant a lot of unnecessary fluff for one single day.

As Byleth stood there getting poked and prodded by two elderly dress makers she felt her eyes glaze over. Yesterday's lessons ran long into the night, resulting in maybe three hours of sleep total. Even her body's magical enhancement and strength meant nothing if she wasn’t caring for herself properly. Her stomach growled loudly as the women at her feet argued with each other.

“I think Her Grace would like a break.” One of the dressmakers said.

“We don't have time for that you old fool! She’ll just have to grin and bear it while we finish up. Shouldn't take more than an hour.”

Byleth felt her heart drop. Another hour of this? She’d rather be at war.

“Excuse me everyone,” Dedue said at the doorway. “The King wishes to have an audience with his bride. May I take her away for now?”

She felt an overwhelming need to hug the man. Finally some respite! The Organizer eyed him suspiciously. “What does he need exactly? I can relay any message to him.”

“He would like to discuss the sermon arrangements the Church are putting on at the ceremony.” He told the man. Flippantly the organizer waved his hand, allowing Byleth to leave the pedestal. Clearly he had no interest in church matters.

“Dress her down, you should be able to finish the adjustments from there. After the King is finished we’ll need her down to the main hall for the portrait, can I trust that you’ll have her there as soon as possible?” He asked, eying Dedue suspiciously. She felt annoyed on behalf of her student. The dressmakers ripped the wedding gown off and replaced it with a cotton shift. Not the fanciest thing but conservative enough that she could traverse the castle without any monocles popping out.

“Of course. This way Your Grace.” The Duscar man said, holding out his arm for her.

As they stepped through the grand halls of the castle she felt her feet sting in ways they never had before. It turns out standing still was an art all its own. Who knew?

“You seem troubled.” Her ex-student commented as they made their way to her fiance's study.

“Yes. I’m so tired I may collapse.” She admitted. There were no secrets between her and the Blue Lions. She might attempt to perform demure in front of the castle staff for Dimitris sake but she would not lie to her former pupils.

“Would you like me to arrange something? A rest period perhaps?”

She shook her head. “No need. There's just a week more of this.”

He sighed. It was no surprise he was worried. He always was the mother hen of the class. Finally after what seemed like a century they arrived at their destination. 

Dedue knocked. “Your Majesty, the Archbishop has arrived as you requested.” Byleth heard a rustle of papers from behind the carved oak and before they could move to open it Dimitri flung the door open. She felt her heart lurch. He looked as tired as she did.

“Thank you so much old friend. That will be all for now, please take a break.” The King ordered kindly as he pulled her inside, slamming the door behind them. Before she could chastise him for his hastey behavior Byleth felt herself being pulled into an embrace.

“Goddess I’ve missed you.” Dimitri whispered into her ear. She nodded her head, tucking herself into his arms. It had been far too long since they’d been alone together.

“You haven't been sleeping.” She commented, touching the dark circle that formed underneath his good eye.

“Mn. Not at all. Its been difficult without my favorite bedtime companion.” He joked, rubbing circles down her back.

“This week cannot go by any faster.” Byleth said gravely. Her fiance laughed.

“Agreed. I nearly bit the head off of a lord for asking us to postpone till the next month.”

“Why would he want to postpone?”

Dimitri rolled his eye. “Something about an old suspicion about springtime weddings. Honestly I think they’re just trying to see how much they can get me to agree to against my better judgement. Do not worry, the wedding is still on track for next week.”

“Good, if you moved it I might have killed you.” Byleth said, not a hint of a joking tone in her voice.

“I would have let you. But look, I’ve stolen us a few minutes. What can I do to make this transition easier on you?”

She thought. Unless he could turn a few minutes into at least eight hours for a nap and a good fuck there was nothing he could do for her. 

Well. Maybe they didn't need eight hours. Wordlessly Byleth shoved her future husband onto the plush chair at his desk, then climbed on top of him.

“That's quite aggressive of you Beloved.” Dimitri chuckled, grabbing her hips to move her squarely onto his lap.

“It's necessary.” She said matter-of-factly.

“Understood. How best can I assist you My Queen?” He asked her, his breath hitching as she rubbed herself desperately against his growing erection.

“Strip. We have no time.” She commanded, suddenly very grateful for the simple cotton dress the seamstress threw on her. She moved awkwardly, pulling the shift over her head. Dimitri groaned as she sat her naked skin against his covered erection. 

“You have the advantage here.” He said, attempting to kiss her as she bounced off his lap to sit in between his legs.

“No time.” She repeated, tugging down on his trousers. He hissed as the cold air hit his cock. Apologetically, Byleth opened her mouth and kissed his length sweetly. He gripped her hair with one hand as she moved down, tonguing the underside vein. Dimitri shoved his free hand over his mouth, stifling his moans.

He always felt so anxious over blow jobs. He’d once told her it was a fear of his that he’d get too excited and nearly kill her. She found the thought fascinating and ever since had been trying to bring him to that point, to his immense pleasure. She ran her mouth down his cock, gently sucking the head. She heard something rip above her and realized Dimitri had torn a chunk out of his chair.

Impatiently he pulled her back up, nestling her onto his lap. The two moaned in unison as the flesh met, and Byleth moved herself upward on her knees, positioning them so he could enter her.

“You know, I didn't intend for this when I called you here.” He laughed as she started sliding down. He was red and warm, whimpering underneath her as she got comfortable. She liked all versions of Dimitri, but this one, horny, insatiable Dimitri was her favorite. 

“I know.” She said, groaning as her body adjusted to her fiance's girth. His free hand tightened around her hip as they slowly inched their way down. Finally she felt him breach her fully and she sat back on his thighs with a slow hiss.

Dimitri took his hand off his mouth, opting instead to use it to drag her closer to him. Byleth used their position to her advantage and kissed him. Dimitri sighed into her mouth, putting an arm around her waist to hold her steady while he began his thrusts.

Byleth broke the kiss, moving her mouth to press against his cheek while he ground into her. She gripped the now-torn arms of the chair as they moved in unison. She felt a moan bubbling up inside her that was then released when her future husband snuck one hand down to finger her clit.

“Don't… make noise.” He whispered to her, conscious of their position in the castle. Dedue was likely still waiting by the door, and any nobel with a half decent excuse could come barging in to see him. 

“Then silence me.” She challenged. She could see his mouth twist upward. He always seemed to enjoy it when she got commanding. He pulled her hips closer, causing dangerous sparks to float behind her eyes. Then with one hand he reached up to her throat.

Byleth groaned at the contact. Dimitris hands were always a secret flavor of eye candy for her. Back when he’d still been distant and tortured she used to stare at them, imagining him using those deadly hands on her. When they began an appropriate courtship she had the opportunity to guide those hands wherever she liked.

She felt his finger tighten around the sides of her neck. Byleth tilted her head to the ceiling, letting out a long slow breath as a familiar floaty feeling wafted around her. Then with startling clarity, Dimitris thrusts went from pounding to punishing.

Startled, she fell back from her position above him, instead collapsing against his chest while he tormented her with endless, wonderful friction. He removed his hand from her throat and grasped her ass instead, pushing her with him.

“Di- Dimitri. I’m-” She moaned into his ear.

“Not yet.” He growled back, smacking one sharp hand on her ass. Without meaning to she cried out in his ear, earning her another strike. She was tempted to keep crying out, anything to earn the blissful crack of his palms against her flesh. But she was far too close to play around now. 

She dug a hand between them, searching for her clit. She felt spike after spike of tension wrack through her body. She rubbed furiously onto the spot and Dimitri, in an effort to match her, increased their pace.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” He groaned, gripping her so hard she knew she’d be bruised.

Byleth moaned back, too focused on the task at hand to conjure a response. Eventually the fervor of their movements became too much to handle, and she felt her climax rush upon her fast and hard. She bit down into his neck, masking her animalistic moans.

Dimitri hurriedly released her hips and attempted to lift her off of him before he came. But she gripped tightly onto his neck.

“Come inside me.” She demanded hotly into his ear.

The command was far to great for the young King to ignore. Byleth focused on his face, beautifully twisted up as he suppressed a moan and finally spilled into her. He fell back into his chair, panting a bit as he recovered from a rather exciting orgasm.

Byleth smiled down at him, still sitting on his cock. 

“What are you grinning at?” He teased, fanning himself with a stray document.

“My fiance.” She said simply. He chuckled and pulled her down to his chest. She nuzzled against him, tucking herself underneith his chin.

“Why did you let me…?” He asked, a bit bashful.

“Its cleaner this way.”

“Ah yes. Very pragmatic of you.”

“Well it probably wouldn't look very good if a king walked around with dried cum on his trousers.” 

He pinched her for that, an action that caused her to jump a bit.

“Uhm. Byleth. You’re still…” 

“I know.”

Dimitri looked down at her quizzically. “Is there any particular reason you’d like me to stay inside you?” 

“If I get off you we have to seperate. And I have to go stand for a portrait.”

He laughed and cuddled her close to him. “Just one more week I swear to you. Then you’ll have full range of the entire castle, and no more anxious servants ordering you around.”

“Liar. There will still be plenty of that.” She said, poking his chest.

“Well. It will be less?” He reasoned.

She laughed. She had missed him so desperately. How can someone miss another person so much when they’re in the same building every day? 

As they laid there for a moment, just embracing the simple intimacy of being in each others presence, a knock came at the door. 

“They’re waiting for the Archbishop in the portrait room.” Dedue said, his tone apologetic.

Byleth and Dimitri froze. It was very likely their old friend heard all of that. Byleth sighed and finally pulled off her fiance, causing both of them to wince at the sensation. She got up quickly, feeling their mess begin to drip out of her.

“I’ll find you something to clean up with.” He said, jumping off his chair to look around.

“No need.” She said, pulling her shift back on. She felt awake and electric. 

“Are you sure? I’m certain I have something.” He asked while redressing himself.

“Mm. I quite like the idea of my portrait being painted with your cum between my thighs. Don't you?” She asked, putting on an innocent tone.

Dimitri let out a choked laugh, then wrapped his arms around her. “You’re perfect.” He sighed into her hair.

She returned the embrace, tucking her face into the crook of his neck. She breathed in deep, relishing the chance to take in his scent before they spent another week apart.

Another knock resounded inside the study. “I can only buy you so much time.” Dedue said.

“He’s right. Go now, I’ll see you as soon as I can.” Dimitri said as he left a kiss on her forehead.

“Alright. I’ll be off.” She broke the embrace and headed for the door, opening it to Dedue standing in the frame.

“Your Majesty. Your Grace.” He said in greeting, one eyebrow raised.

“Ah. Yes. Hello Dedue. I apologize for distracting the Archbishop.” The King said from behind her.

“I believe you both distracted each other.” Dedue said wryly.

“We certainly did. Come, escort me to the portrait room.” Byleth said, not feeling an ounce of shame as she was guided away from the study, where her fiance stood aghast at her boldness.

“Thank you for that.” She said quietly as they moved further to the west wing.

“I was happy to help. Dimitri’s been quite on edge today. I thought a visit from you might center him a bit.”

Byleth smiled. She knew how long and hard her future husband had to work for Dedue to not refer to him by his title. It was nice to hear him use it so casually. “I owe you.”

“You can pay me back by eloping. These wedding activities are exhausting.” He sighed, showing a bit of fatigue for once.

Apparently it wasn't just the happy couple who felt the effects of the wedding. Byleth giggled into her hand.

“I’ll talk to Dimitri.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone liked this quickie (ha see what I did there?) for day four!
> 
> If you enjoyed my work, or have something to critique, please do so in the comments box! I love waking up in the morning to some amazing reviews and it really does motivate me to write more!


End file.
